Talk:Natalie Buchanan/@comment-72.80.228.16-20150212150613
John had to go to work in the middle of the storm because he got called in to the office at the last minute and Natalie was afraid for his safety and he said he will be ok and will call every hour and she replied alright then be safe and Natalie and Liam were in the living room watching tv. However, she told him when he is coming home because the light will be out due to the whether and he replied that he does not know when he will be home yet but he will come as soon as possible and kissed Natalie on the lips and Liam on his forehead and told him to listen to his mommy when it is bedtime and he said ok daddy John replied that is my boy and left. Also, Natalie told Liam to go upstairs to the bathroom and wash up and change to his pajamas now and I will be there to take you to your bedroom and tuck you In my angel ok replied Liam from top of the stairs ok and left to the next halls to the bathroom and Natalie turn of the tv, locked the door and turn off the lights in the living room and went upstairs to the second hall to the left of Liam's bedroom and went inside to her and John's bedroom and turn the lights and closed the door and changed into her lingere that John likes and put a robe on top of it and opened the door and told Liam if he is ready to go to bed and Liam came out of the bathroom ready for bed and Natalie said that is my angle and turn off the lights in the bathroom and close the doors behind Liam and took him to his room and turn the lights on and put him in the bed tucked him in the blankets and kissed him and told him she loves him and was and was about to turn the lights off and was almost out of the door when Liam asked for her and she said what is it my darling he said can you sleep here next to me and she said no my sweetheart because she is tired please replied Liam she calmly said you will be fine if there is any problem you can come to our bedroom and door will be open alright ok Liam said and he asked for John where is daddy and Natalie said he will be home honey very soon don't worry ok he said and drifted to sleep and Natalie turn the lights off and slightly closed the door and left for their bedroom closed the door and went inside took off her robe put it next to the bed in the armchair and went in and tucked her self in the blanket turn off the light and drifted to sleep. However, John came home downstairs and locked the door went upstairs to Liam's room and saw the door slightly closed and peeked in and gave him a kiss and left for their bedroom and opened the door went in and took off his shirt and wore boxers and a T shirt and went inside the blanket himself and gently kissed Natalie on the lips that is when she woke up and told John how late it is already and he said I know I just came in and saw Liam and came in here to sleep and Natalie said she understood and told him that she wearing a lingera that he likes and he replied how hot she looks and kissed her very gently and made love in the bed on top of her and she did the same and after that Natalie layed in John's arms and drifted to sleep